I'll do it but on one condition
by ILiveForBL
Summary: Aomine and Kise are living together and Aomine has one request from Kise... I suck at summaries, this is basically pwp. A bit of KagaKuro at the end. AoKise
It was lazy Sunday evening, Kise was almost done preparing dinner, he just poured some oil and the ingredients, mixed them up and set the gas on a lower rate for it to cook.

He was about to get a drink from the refrigerator that he felt warm hands wrap around his waist and his lover nuzzled his nose in Kise's shoulder inhaling his scent and asked him

"Are you done preparing the dinner yet?"

Kise smiled and turned around, he kissed the tall man's cheek and said,

"Yes, it will be done in 2 minutes." And hugged Aomine back, wrapping his arms around Aomine's neck and resting his head against his chest.

The couple enjoyed these moments that they shared together. It was quiet, sweet and felt perfect.

The couple stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Kise broke free from the embrace to turn off the gas stove and said "It's done, Aomine-cchi."

Aomine pulled Kise back in his embrace. Kise asked him, "What's the matter? You are clingy than usual today."

Aomine said, "nothing, just I love you, can't your lover hug you and tell you that he loves you whenever he wants to?!"

Kise felt a little doubtful considering Aomine didn't say that he loves him randomly out of nowhere and those words were usually said during the heat of passion.

Kise pulled back a little to look at Aomine's face, Kise stared at his face but found Aomine's expression unreadable.

Kise asked him, "Ok, what do you want?" A little annoyed, arms still around Aomine's neck and Aomine's arms around his waist.

Aomine replied, "Nothing, what makes you think I want something?"

"Well, you just told me that you love me and you mostly do that when we're having sex, so say it already and there's no use denying this, Aomine-cchi."

Aomine stared at kise and sighed, he knew he had to tell him now. The blonde caught him.

"I want you to do something."

"Do what?"

"Something exciting."

"But what?"

"I want you to wear a frilly apron." Aomine said with a little smirk and an amused tone.

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Kise asked in disbelief and shock while his eyes went wide.

"Wear a frilly apron for me, Kise."

"What...Aomine-cchi, I can't believe you, you're a pervert." Kise said slightly annoyed and couldn't believe Aomine.

"Oh Come on, I thought you already knew I'm a pervert and besides it would be fun, you would look like a wife cooking dinner for her husband."

Honestly, Kise was getting more annoyed and said,

"I don't want to, I'm a man and where is it? Where did you even get it?"

To which Aomine replied,

"I know, but I love you so I would like to see you in the apron and it's in our room, in the closet in the most bottom drawer and I bought it, just for you."

"Well, I love you too, why don't you wear it for me then?"

Kise said this without thinking and thought it was a brilliant idea.

Aomine said, "What the hell, I'm not wearing that thing, it would look disgusting on me, you're a model, everything would look good on you."

A bulb lit inside Kise's head and he said the next words with caution,

"You're right, Aomine-cchi, everything does look good on me and I will wear this apron for you but on one condition and that is you have to wear it too." Kise said with a smirk plastered. He isn't going to give in easily.

Aomine couldn't believe his request and declined right away. Kise thought he needed some motivation.

So he leaned towards Aomine, his hot breath against Aomine's lips and his eyes staring at Aomine's lips, he started grinding his hips against Aomine and said,

"If you agree to wear that thing, I'd let you fuck me while I'm wearing the apron, as many times as you want to. You can fuck me hard wherever in the house."

Aomine furrowed his eyebrows and realized that Kise was trying to seduce him but no, he won't let him and dragged his hands on Kise's ass and squeezing them, pulling him even closer, grinding back and said,

"I know you're trying to seduce me Kise and you usually succeed but this time, I won't let you." He looked smug and Kise wanted to wipe that smug look off his face.

Aomine continued, "And besides, that isn't something new, I've already fucked you hard and good everywhere in our house."

"If you want me to wear it then do something new." Aomine had something on his mind, which he wanted to try for a long time and thought this is the perfect opportunity.

Kise saw the amused expression Aomine was making and knew it was something related to sex. He was a bit curious but he won't let Aomine have his way, at least not with ease. He asked him,

"What do you mean by new?"

"First you agree to the deal Kise then I'll let you know."

"What the hell? That's unfair. I put a condition on a first place and now you want another condition over mine? No, I refuse. And you don't want me to know about this new thing? That is really unfair."

"Think carefully, Kise. You get so see me in an apron."

Kise really did wanted to see the arrogant bastard in an apron. He thought the idea was pretty funny and Aomine would look silly and it was gonna be a laugh riot. This the the only chance where he got to see the ace of the Kiseki no Sedai in a frilly woman's apron and he'll be damned if he let this opportunity pass by...

But he was hesitant too and knew whatever is going in Aomine's head in something hardcore. 'Why else would he agree to this anyway?' Kise thought.

Kise didn't want to give up, they both had their eyebrows furrowed, neither of them breaking eye contact. But dammit, he was curious, excited and a bit nervous. His desire to see Aomine in an apron was too much to decline.

So he broke the eye contact and sighed in defeat and Aomine knew in that instant that he agreed.

Without wasting any time, Kise said, "Fine, I agree with this stupid deal so tell me what it is that you want."

"I want to fuck your throat." Aomine said without hesitating.

Kise's eyes widened and he let out a silent gasp.

"Wait...you wanna what?"

He couldn't believe his ears but he was a bit confused too. He asked,

"I don't understand, I mean I've given you blowjobs before, how is this any different?"

"Oh, it is different. You see, whenever you gave me blowjobs, you were in charge of my dick and moved your tongue as you pleased. But this time, I'll be in charge of your mouth." He said with a smirk.

"I'll fuck your throat, pound into your mouth mercilessly, you wouldn't even be able to moan, Kise. Get ready for that."

And fuck, fuck, fuck! He regretted agreeing to this deal. He knew Aomine isn't exactly small, infact he was huge and it will be painful. But he was excited. He knew he had a masochistic streak in him and he knew that Aomine knew this and he was taking advantage of this fact.

Aomine told him further,

"And I'll cum on your face, Kise. And after that, I'll fuck your pretty little ass too, maybe twice or thrice." With an arrogant look on his face.

After hearing those words, Kise glared at him, baring his teeth and thought it was too much and he was about to protest but Aomine interrupted him and said,

"You told me that I get to fuck you as many times as I want but I'll only do it thrice, Kise. Because I'm gonna fuck your throat too." Indicating that Aomine was being considerate in his own way.

Kise stared at him, not saying a word because he already lost this battle when he agreed but he still wouldn't give up and made up his mind to get back at Aomine.

He will get him good, "Just you wait, Aomine-cchi." He thought.

And besides all this dirty talk got Kise hot, he knew that he liked it when Aomine talked dirty to him. Kise was nervous and excited. Kise agreed to all this and said okay to the tanned boy.

Aomine then told him to go into their room and fetch the apron which was in the bottom drawer. He also told him to grab a pillow so he can rest his knees on them, considering how Kise's knees can hurt.

Kise didn't know whether to be happy or angry. Happy at being considerate or angry at the upcoming throat fuck session.

Kise went and firstly he grabbed his cell phone which was on the night stand beside their bed and shoved it in his jeans pocket.

He took out the apron from the drawer and saw how frilly and ridiculous it looked. It was pink and white with a big heart in the middle, it had polka dots all over it and 2 pockets at the front side.

Kise thought and tried to console himself, it was gonna be worth it. Aomine agreed to wear this which showed how much Aomine wanted to throat-fuck him. They both had their pride on line.

He took a pillow and went in the kitchen. Aomine informed him that they will do it in Kitchen, this time.

Aomine smirked at the sight of Kise with an apron in his hand.

"Now, Kise, get naked and wear the apron." Aomine ordered him.

Kise rolled his eyes and thought, "Obviously, it's gonna be the naked apron thing."

Kise removed his t-shirt and slowly slid out of his jeans noticing that his phone was still in the pocket and put his jeans on the corner of the kitchen counter. He then removed his underwear too.

He felt Aomine's gaze, he was staring intensely and made Kise shiver in anticipation,the hairs in the back of his neck stood.

He wore the apron tying the end at the back of his waist.

Aomine thought he totally looks like a wife, he looked so god damn cute in it. Kise was blushing upto his ears and he was embarrassed as hell. He crossed his arms over his chest with his eyebrows furrowed and glared at Aomine but he failed to look intimidating and he knew it.

The sight was too good for Aomine, Kise's collarbone was fairly visible and his legs were too, he told Kise to turn around in a circle giving him a good look of his perky ass with the ribbon resting on his waist.

Kise wanted to punch him but he was excited too. Aomine told him to come near him and as he did he kissed Kise hard on his lips, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. He enjoyed Kise's taste and Kise enjoyed his. They kissed for a couple of minutes and Aomine pulled back only to kiss and lick his neck. He pulled away and told Kise to place the pillow on the ground and to get on his knees on the pillow.

Kise did so and wasting no time, he unbuckled his jeans and came across his briefs, he took his cock out, Aomine removed his shirt and said,

"Get it hard and wet, Ryouta." Aomine and Kise referred to each other by their given names while having sex which made it a lot more intimate. And every time Aomine called him Ryouta, he would get shivers.

Kise nodded and kissed the tip and gave it a teasing lick while stroking it with his right hand and his left hand was on Aomine's hips. He slowly increased his pace until Aomine got hard. Aomine told him to stop as he was satisfied with the hardness. He then told him,

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, Ryouta. Be prepared." Kise nodded. He grabbed Aomine by his ass and held a certain grip.

Aomine grabbed Kise's head by his side and thrust his dick all in once. Aomine took his sweet time, he took it almost all out and hit back again, it hit the back of Kise's throat and Kise's nose touched the root of his cock. Kise's grip on Aomine tightened.

Aomine then proceeded by thrusting his cock his and out with vigour. Kise was gagging and Aomine could hear the gagging sound...

"Mphmmmm...hpmmmm..."

"Hmmmmmm..."

"Hmphhhhhh..."

Kise could feel the vibrations in his mouth, at this back of his throat. If felt good...But it was also painful.

Aomine was enjoying the feel of Kise's mouth around his cock and he moaned himself. Kise at the particular sound, opened up his one eye and looked at Aomine.

He saw that he's eyes were closed and was in ecstasy and was moaning out his name too...

"Ahh...fuck, Ryouta, your mouth...fuck, fuck, too good."

"Ah...ahh...mghhh...ahh...Fuck!"

"I've always wanted to do this...to fuck your mouth...too good!"

"You're too erotic', Ryouta..."

The view and the sound had a strong effect on Kise, he was highly turned on and his dick was really hard, leaking pre cum.

Aomine fastened his pace, it was getting real painful for Kise, his eyes got teary. Aomine opened his eyes and saw a teary Kise with his dick going in and out, he was enjoying the sight too much.

It felt as if Aomine got even more hard. Yes, that was possible. Ryouta was just too sexy, too fucking sexy. He was blushing upto his ears, again with teary eyes. His eyes felt like they were hypnotising him, his golden honey-brown eyes shined and looked so sexy. His lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him, thrusting into him. He looked so good with his dick in his mouth...so good!

He was about to cum.

He warned Kise he's going to come, Kise couldn't respond at all, Aomine could only hear his muffled moans and just maintained eye contact with Aomine. Kise was about to cum too. He started stroking his own dick. Both of them stared at each other, enjoying the view.

Aomine pulled his dick out harshly and came all over on Kise's face which moaning out, "Ahhhhh...Ryouta, fuck..." At the same time, Kise came too moaning out "Ahh...Daiki..."

They panted hard, catching their breaths, staring at each other and kise's mouth was open with some cum in it.

Aomine touched his lips and told him to lick the cum surrounding his lips. Kise did so with a lick of his tongue and swallowed it. He looked really beautiful like this, covered in his cum. He looked stunning...

Aomine told him, good job and kissed his forehead.

He helped him get up. They both were still catching their breaths. Kise pulled out some tissues which were on the counter and wiped his face clean and threw the tissues in the dustbin.

Aomine pulled him and kissed him on his lips, this time slowly, tasting his own cum on his lips and said,

"Looks like I did a good job fucking your throat but we're just getting started baby!" And chuckled.

Aomine was still hard...

Kise glared at him...Aomine knew he was a bit angry. So he kissed him again, gently, apologizing but Kise knew he isn't really sorry.

Aomine propped Kise on the kitchen counter and he kissed and licked his neck, Kise's arms coming behind to wrap around Aomine's neck.

He kissed his collarbone and proceeded down, he reached his nipples and gave it a teasing lick and Kise moaned and arched his back, satisfied with that he sucked on one of his nipples while pinching his other one.

Aomine didn't want to wait as he wanted to be inside the blonde.

Aomine told him to stand on the floor and turned him around, bent him over the counter and grabbed a bottle of lube he hid in one of the kitchen cabinets.

The couple had sex like bunnies so they stashed up lube and hid it in various places in their home and Aomine always had condoms with him, mostly in his pocket.

Aomine put on a condom on his fingers poured a fair amount of lube onto them and Kise's hole, he rubbed along the rim and slowly inserted his finger inside the blonde and started fingering him in a slow rhythmic fashion. He started off with two fingers and Kise moaned as the tightness reduced just a bit...

"Ahhh...hmm..Daiki, ahh..your fingers feel good, ahh...more...you're hitting the spot...ahhhh"

Aomine loved his moans and his want for him and inserted his third finger in the condom and fingered Kise harder, Aomine knew he was big so he had to take his time while preparing Kise so it wouldn't hurt him.

His fingers moved inside the blonde in a scissoring motion making the blonde moan more. Aomine just couldn't wait anymore so he removed his fingers from the blonde, removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

He put on another condom on his cock quickly and told the blonde, "I'm going to enter now." The blonde gave a sharp nod.

Aomine grabbed Kise by his hips and thrust his dick all at once but didn't move letting Kise get adjust to his size...After a few moments he told him, "I'm going to move now." And Kise nodded again.

Aomine started out slow but became fast soon enough...

He hit Ryouta's sweet spot suddenly and that made the blonde cry out...

"Ahhhh...Daiki...right there! Thrust harder there...fuck! Yes!"

Aomine started hitting the same spot over and over again and Kise could feel like he saw stars.

He let out a few grunts, he felt amazing and felt as if he's going to melt. He said,

"Fuck, Ryouta, your insides feel so good, so hot..so fucking hot inside you."

"Feels amazing...ahhh...god damnit!"

Kise was seeing starts and moaned out too...

"Ahh...Daiki, me too, I feel way too good, shit, shit..."

"Daiki, you...you're too rough...ahhh...haaa..feel so good..."

Aomine quickened his pace, he went faster and harder.

"I love you, Ryouta...fuck!"

"Ahhh...I love you too, love...Daiki...Daiki...Daiki" Kise started chanting his name and Aomine knew he had to shut him up or else he will cum right away.

So he turned the blonde's neck around and kissed him a bit.

"Daiki, you..you're too deep. Ahhh...yes!"

He was at his limit and told the blonde he was going to cum. Kise told him the same.

They both came hard at the same time.

They both panted hard but knew it wasn't over yet. Aomine removed the condom, threw it and slipped on another one.

They did it twice again, where he turned the blonde to face him and propped him on the Kitchen counter. Both the times was hard and fast. He fucked the blonde senseless. The apron was tucked at Kise's stomach so it wouldn't get in the way.

They both panted hard, catching the breaths.

After a few minutes, Kise removed the apron and wore his underwear and his jeans and Aomine did the same but they didn't wear their shirts.

Kise looked at him and Aomine felt his gaze and figured out it was his turn, his turn to wear the damn apron.

Aomine just wanted to get it over with it...So he quickly put on the damn thing.

He felt extremely embarrassed and he didn't even want to look at Kise face which he knew that he was about to laugh...

He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable...Kise thought he looked ridiculous but kinda cute yet so god damn funny. He was the only one who was witnessing the Ace of Generation Of Miracles in a frilly apron, the arrogant man in this state and he did start laughing and noticed how Aomine's eye are shut tight and he thought this was the perfect opportunity to get back at him.

There were some quick sequential flash and Aomine's eyes snapped open with shock.

Kise knew he screwed up and said, "Oops, I forgot to to turn off the flash..."

Aomine froze and Kise took this opportunity to mail him those photos because he knew Aomine will force him to delete those photos and eventually he was going to kill him...

Aomine unfroze and quickly removed the apron and threw it aside and glared at the blonde and in a threatening voice he said, "You bastard...you dare to..." He gritted his teeth and...

And at this Kise ran, Kise ran out of the kitchen..

Aomine called out to him, "Kise get back here so I can kill you...Kise..."

Kise went to the living room but he had to rooms or doors near him to get into and Aomine came into the view and Kise knew he is going to die...So in his last attempt to save his impending doom he said,

"Aomine-cchi, calm down, th.,.they're just a bunch of pictures, no big deal...hehe" He laughed trying to calm him down.

Aomine took a step forward and Kise took a step backward.

Aomine told him, "You were able to run, I should have fucked you a lot harder and many more times, Ryouta..."

He again took a step forward and Kise a step backwards.

"Aomine-cchi, I...I...I'll do the naked apron thing again...so calm down..."

Aomine stopped in his tracks, he looked like a predator stalking his prey and Kise felt it too.

Aomine was tempted but didn't fall for it.

He took another step forward and Kise took a step backward, he stalked him until Kise's back hit the wall and he knew there was no escape anymore...

Aomine noticed this and smirked, his smug look returning to his face, he quickly walked upto Kise, grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall.

He asked, "So what should I do at this, Kise?"

Kise shut his eyes tight and was waiting for his punishment...

Aomine did nothing but kiss his neck a few times and Kise's eyes opened up in confusion and muttered, "Aomine-cchi..."

As soon as his name left from his lips, Aomine bit down on Kise's neck pretty hard which he knew would leave a nasty mark.

Kise's eyes widened and he couldn't believe that Aomine bit him

it hurt like a bitch.

Kise yanked himself out of Aomine's hold and Aomine saw that Kise was very angry.

He told him, "That was your punishment, Kise...don't mess with me again..." He said that in a teasing tone.

Kise said, "You're such a jerk Aomine-cchi, I can't believe you bit me, I have an early shoot tomorrow...how could you do that..I just took a bunch of photos, it was no big deal." He was angry, very angry.

Aomine felt a little bad and they both just stood there staring at each other...To Aomine those weren't just a bunch of photos, those were some really embarrassing bunch of photos.

Aomine had a poker face and Kise looked angry.

Kise said, "Things could turn bad for you Aomine-cchi..."

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked as he got confused.

"Well, I have your photos with me and I can email them to say...The GoM and Kagami-cchi..."

Aomine narrowed his eyes and said "You wouldn't..."

"Oh, I wouldn't...That is unless of course, you let me keep them."

"What? I won't let you..." Aomine started to talk.

Kise interrupted him and said,

"Can you imagine their reaction when they see your photos?

Midorima-cchi would have his usual glass crack,

Akashi-cchi would use them as blackmail material,

Murasakibara-cchi would be just shocked,

Kuroko-cchi might throw up and

Kagami-cchi would be very disgusted and whenever he will meet you, he will always make fun of you and he will never ever let it go..."

"Don't underestimate me, I am a pretty blonde but a vicious pretty blonde." Kise said with a smirk.

Aomine just kept eye contact with the blonde and sighed...and asked "What do you want?"

Kise said, "Just let me keep your pictures and I won't tell a soul, I promise."

Aomine sighed again and agreed. Kise said, "And Aomine-cchi, guess what?"

"What?"

"You're sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"What?"

"You heard me." Kise said with a stern voice.

"You bit me, I have a shoot tomorrow and my manager is going to kill me when he sees this..." Kise pointed at his neck. "This is your punishment."

Kise left and Aomine sighed again.

He shut the door while Aomine was thinking he needs a blanket and a pillow. He felt bad too, he shouldn't have bit Kise so hard. He knew that it would leave a nasty mark.

Kise came out again with a blanket and a pillow and shoved it at the tanned man.

Kise left as soon as he came.

Aomine grabbed it and thought, he's mad at me and yet so considerate. He truly loved the blonde.

They both slept separately that night, dinner forgotten...

The next morning, Kise woke up early and showered quickly, he noticed the mark looks worse than it was made. It had teeth marks, clearly made, it was red and swollen. It hurt a lot. He sighed, grabbed a scarf, wrapped it around his neck, took his keys and phone and left while glancing at the tanned man who was sleeping on the sofa.

Damn him, he thought. He had breakfast on the way considering how they didn't eat the dinner last night.

At work, his manager noticed the mark and gave him an earful. He felt bad and he had to cancel the shoot because it required him to be shirtless. The make up didn't help cover the mark.

He had to reschedule it and was occupied with other stuff such as interviews and shoots which required him to be clothed.

Aomine, on the other hand, wanted to make up to the blonde. He didn't receive a single text or call from him the entire day and missed him. He knew Kise was mad at him.

Aomine thought of something that might make the blonde forgive him...but it required a lot if patience or what you call, tolerance...

Kise came home in the evening saying "I am back." He was still angry at him.

Aomine greeted him "Welcome home."

Kise didn't look his way and made his way into the living room and saw the dining table lined up with dishes.

He was surprised and asked him,

"Who did this?"

"Of course me with some help though."

'Who helped you?' Kise was honestly surprised, Aomine was a disaster at cooking.

"Kagami did."

Kise was now really shocked and said "What?"

"Kagami-cchi did?"

Aomine said yes looking away...

Kise knew he didn't get along with him and fought like kids.

"That guy is a pain in the ass but he sure can cook so I asked him to help me to cook for you...I wanted to make it up to you." He said while reaching upto Kise's face and caressed him with his thumb and said sorry about yesterday...

He told him that he came early from his job and made dinner for him.

Kise knew it must have taken great effort for Aomine to tolerate Kagami just for him and just melted at that point and thought damn him, damn him for being so perfect...

He was supposed to be angry but he couldn't anymore...damn Aomine. Being perfect, making me feel a lot of things at once. Most importantly he was mad at himself for letting the emotions get the better of him.

He just couldn't stay mad at him and said he forgave him with a smile.

They later sat for dinner, Kise saw Aomine made his favorite Onion gratin soup and there were some other delicious dishes as well...

Kise thanked him with a smile and proceeded to eat.

"This is really good, Aomine-cchi."

Yeah...thanks, Kise."

"So I guess we both learned our lessons." Kise said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't mess with each other."

"Yeah but I am still keeping those photos of you."

"I know and I won't bite you, the mark looks bad and we will apply some medicine."

"Okay, Aomine-cchi."

"And also, if I had to leave marks, I guess your ass, hips and thighs are a good place."

"Aomine-cchi!"

"Hahah, just kidding, Kise."

They had their dinner peacefully and later had gentle sex. Feeling each other up, kissing, touching and slept peacefully.

Omake:

Kuroko has moved in with Kagami in his house.

He was eating some grapes while watching TV when Kagami came through the door.

Kagami: I'm back.

Kuroko: Welcome home, Kagami-kun. So how did it go?

Kagami: Fine, I guess. He is still such a jerk.

Kuroko: Some things never change.

Kagami: Yeah, it looks like he pissed off Kise and wanted to make it up for him.

Kuroko: Seems like Kise-kun has Aomine-kun wrapped around his little finger. Or maybe the other way around or maybe both.

Kagami: Yeah, but we aren't like that, are we?

Kuroko: No, we have perfect balance, Kagami-kun. Could you give me a foot massage, my foot hurts.

Kagami: Oh yeah, sure.

He sat down beside Kuroko on the couch and started massaging.

Kagami: Is the pressure enough?

Kuroko: Yeah, just a bit harder.

Kagami: ...this good?

Kuroko: Yeah, it's perfect. You are doing good.

He said that while eating grapes.

Kagami: Oh thanks.

Kuroko's words and actions didn't match. And Kagami didn't catch up on it.

Kuroko thought..yeah..this is it, life is great with a small smile on his face.

The end.


End file.
